Pokemon:Night's Embrace
by Chagen46
Summary: Nathan looks like you're typical 13-year-old guy; He's just about to get his first pokemon and embark on a journey to become the champion--Even though that would never happen--However, the is something greater about him....
1. Telling the cold hard truth

Hello, everybody...This is my first fanfiction, but don't hold your critsism back! This is a journey Fic, but it's a little different from the others...  
ANYWAY, this is the first Chapter:

NOTE: Due to my intense Laziness, many of the characters in this story look exactly like the main characters from the Pokémon series: Nathan looks EXACTLY like Lucas, the male character you can play as in D/P/P, while Aeon looks EXACTLY like the male character you can play as in R/S/E. Doesn't justify the sh**ty explanations, I know... but oh well...

Rating: Pg-13/R, for scenes of intense violence, and swearing, though that doesn't happen very often, and hasn't happened yet.

Chap.1: Getting to Professor Rowan's Lab/Telling the cold hard truth:

Nathan looked like your 13-year-old. He wore a black T-shirt (with a red stripe down the middle), completely red jeans, and red hat that looked oddly like a Beret. Unlike most people his age, he was calm and collected, and didn't "explode" often. He lived in Twinleaf, and was about to get his first Pokémon from Professor Rowan's Lab.

"BYE, MOM!!"  
"Bye...are you going down to professor Rowan's lab, Nathan?"  
"Yeah...this will probably be the last time you see me in a [I]long [/I] time..."

Within Minutes of leaving his house, he bumped into his friend, Aeon. Aeon had a more "dramatic" look than Nathan; He wore a black shirt with a two red stripes going down the left/ and right sides, with a green stripe going down the middle. His jeans were black, and his hair was pure white, with the back tied up into what looked like a 3-pointed leaf.

Aeon's personality was calm and collected; he was always breaking up fights, but he teased people allot and sometimes spoke on impulse. He normally acted calm no matter what the situation, but when he broke down, he BROKE DOWN.

"Hey, Nathan!'  
"Hey, Aeon!"  
"I was just about to go to professor Rowan's Lab! Wanna ride our bikes there?"  
"You know I don't need a bike!"  
"Oh...yeah..."

Nathan was right, he didn't need a bike; he for some reason, had the uncanny ability to run for miles and not get tired, and had no problem keeping up with Aeon, even passing him most of the way. When the two finally got to Professor Rowan's Lab, Nathan slowly creaked the door open. Oddly enough, the lights were all off

"Um....Hello? Is anybody there?"  
"Yeah, I am!" A 13-year-old girl's voice responded.  
"Uh...Hi?"  
"...maybe I should turn the lights on..."

With that, the lights immediately were switched on; the resulting brilliance was enough to make Nathan and Aeon stagger. When Nathan could open his eyes enough to see, he saw the girl.

She looked like your average girl; she had a ridiculously short sleeveless skirt that was black with the very edges pink, and a Pink hat that looked unusually like a pillowcase.

"Hi, my name's Dawn!"  
"Hi...I'm Nathan...Are you wearing a pillowcase on your head?"  
"NO!!!!" That statement seemed to have offended dawn.  
"Well, sorry..." Nathan muttered; he didn't need to get in a fight with her; he'd kill her super quickly. However, he DID need answers; a thirteen year-old girl in the middle of a laboratory was....odd to say the least. With that, his expression changed from being frightened to demanding.

"Okay...how did you get here in the first place?"

Dawn seemed to have calmed down, and was surprised, actually, to hear that question.

"I....came here, but there was no one there...so I stayed inside..."

"That's idiotic; lord knows what could happen to someone like you?"

Dawn put up her fists-uh-oh; Nathan didn't want a fight- and looked at him with a smirk.

"What, you think some hobo's going to take advantage of me? Well, they're going to have to get through these babies first."

As if to demonstrate her fighting skills, Dawn thrusted her left hand forward at Nathan. She had hoped to catch him off-guard, but Nathan put his right hand up and stopped Dawn's hand cold.

Dawn was shocked; she was less than a foot from him, but he blocked her blow perfectly! She put all her power into her hand to try to overcome Nathan's block, but no matter how much force she put behind it, she couldn't do it. Even more, Nathan wasn't breaking a sweat!

When she realized she could put no more power behind her hand, Dawn collapsed on the floor. Nathan grabbed her, and lifted her up on the floor; this shocked dawn even more; Nathan was picking her up with no trouble at all!

[I]"What is this guy? He's super powerful!"[/I] Dawn pondered once she was up from the floor. She looked around for Aeon, but he was nowhere. She quickly gazed at Nathan.

"That...was impressive." Dawn clearly was amazed at his strength.

"heh heh, you were more powerful than I thought; I had to actually put strength into that block." Nathan was just as surprised. With that, Dawn walked over to the other side of the lab.

"Sorry to break up your little chit-chat, but come up here, please."

Dawn and Nathan were both startled by the voice of a guy in his thirties. When they looked up, they saw Professor Rowan and Aeon on a metal staircase. Aeon jumped down and landed in front of Nathan.

"Hey, you had me worried there!" Aeon clearly thought that things could have gotten dangerous-or worse.

"Sorry to interrupt, but who are you?" Dawn interrupted the conversation; she didn't want to butt in, but she needed to know who Aeon was.

Aeon blushed for a slight second and placed hid hand behind his head."Whoa, sorry for not introducing myself earlier; I'm Aeon."

Dawn seemed impressed by the name."Wow, Aeon? That's such a cool name, it sounds Greek!"

"Yeah... well.... I'm Greek, so..."

"Hey, I never knew about that!" Nathan seemed surprised to hear this.

Aeon chuckled for a slight second, "Well, I guess you [I]do [/I] learn something new every day!"

"Hmm......."

"All 3 teens had completely forgotten about Professor Rowan, and jumped at his voice. Dawn staggered back a little with a look of fear on her face.

"Well, we seem to have forgotten about you, Professor..."

"Yes, yes you have....come up here please."

With that, all 3 of them went up the stairs. Nathan was thinking all that happened today; in the course of half an hour, he met a new person (and nearly killed her), learned something new about his friend, and got to meet one of the world's most respected Pokémon Professor's; Being a Pokémon trainer might not be a course in hell. With that out of his head, Nathan walked into the door and shut it.

"Well, things aren't going smoothly, I see?" Professor Rowan seemed to have overheard the conversation and saw the fight.  
"Well, he said my hat looked like a pillowcase..."

Nathan ignored her; arguing could wait. Anyway, he surveyed his surroundings; they seemed to be in a living room of sorts.

After everyone sat down, Rowan explained everything about being a Pokémon trainer. During this, he noticed Nathan had a look of worry on his face.

"What's wrong, Nathan?"  
"What.....oh, nothing"  
"Come on, spit it out!" Aeon teased.

After giving the matter some thought, Nathan decided.

"Okay, but do not tell anyone you know about this, okay?"  
"Okay"

Nathan sighed and walked into the middle of the room. He looked around for a minute and finally said it.

"I'm a vampire."

The resulting made the whole room go completely silent. Dawn, Aeon, and Rowan just stared at Nathan, too shocked to say anything. Finally, Aeon got up and staggered backwards with a look of complete and fright on his face.

"...No way...no fucking way....my best...friend ...could not...be...a fucking.....bloodsucker..."

Aeon was so confused he put himself in a state of denial. But...Nathan was different...he acted benevolent; he couldn't a blood-thirsty freak, could he?

"You are different from normal vampires..."

"What makes you say that?"  
"...ummm....You can go out in broad daylight...without getting hurt...."

Nathan sighed, and stood like he was about to tell a story to a group of people.

"I am a 'half-vampire'; my Father is a full blown Vampire, while my mother is a 'Midian', or one of you normal humans. My dad is a also a 'daywalker'; a rare breed of vampires capable of going out into daylight. This, combined with my Midian genes, makes daylight harmless to me."

Aeon seemed eager to ask more questions.

"Okay, who does your dad work for; I know there something suspicious going on..."

"My dad works for a secret government orginization dedicated to hunting down Vampires and exterminating them. The reason they don't kill my dad is because of this: My dad is a full-blown Vampire, but he was separated from his parents when he was still a baby he was later adopted by a Midian couple. This made him grow more merciful, like a Midian, instead of violent and evil like a normal Vampire. When he learned of his Vampire heritage, he left his home at 17, and joined a group of rag-tag teen Vampires to be around his own people,

However, he couldn't be like them; they were merciless killers, and he was disgusted by how they took enjoyment from killing innocent people, so he left. On the day he left, however, he heard gunfire were their base was. When he returned, he saw the organization killing his 'friends'. When one of the soldiers saw him, they nearly killed him, but their leader went to him and saw that he was different from the others. When the captain learned about his nature, he asked my father to join them. At first, my dad was repulsed at the thought of killing his own kind, and but as he thought about it, he realized the increasing dangers of Vampires and decided to join; if he had kill his own kind to protect peace, so be it!

As for my mother, she worked as an intelligence gatherer for the organization. , My father saw her a lot in his day-to-day activities, and they gradually fell in love."

Everyone seemed impressed at the speech Nathan just gave.

"So that's why you ridiculously strong..."Dawn muttered under her breath.

Nathan looked up and sighed again.

"I'll be gone for a little while now...I'll come back to receive my starter Pokémon later... I highly doubt you would want to travel with, considering I'm so "different".  
With that, Nathan left.

When he finally got home, Nathan was treated to a healthy dose of affection for his Parents.

"Did you pick out a starter Pokémon yet, Nathan?"

"....I... couldn't decide..."

"Oh...."

Nathan felt horrible, conjuring up a lie, but he had to do it.

"O and your father have a special gift, for you, Nathan." Nathan's mom pointed to his father, who was holding a lavishly decorated leather case. When Nathan went up to it and opened it, he saw the "gift": a Semi-automatic pistol.

"Here you go, Nathan: The .716 Magnum Jack 'Anti-Freak' combat pistol."

Nathan grasped the pistol on his hand and felt its smooth exterior; the whole was jet black, with graceful and curvy white lines decorating it. On the barrel, the words ".716 Jack Anti-Freak pistols" were inscribed. But that wasn't enough; Nathan needed to know more.

"What kind of cartridges?"

"Fully explosive tips, so those freaks die very easily."

"Bullets?"

"Completely silver-blessed by priests in advance, of course"

"How much will it hurt?"

"A hell of a lot- this thing probably hurts more than a shotgun or sniper rifle."

"...It's perfect, dad."

"I knew you'd love it. However, I have something else to show you..."

Nathan's dad went into the nearby closet and pulled out two more leather cases. When he opened them, there were exact copies of Nathan's pistol inside.

"...What are these for, dad?"

"Just in case any friends you're traveling with need some protection of their own."

Nathan thankfully accepted both Magnums and put all three neatly in his backpack. However he realized whether or not he needed them; he had shocked Aeon and dawn out of their lives an hour ago, and he wondered if they would travel with him or not; would they find him to be too "different" and not want to travel with him?

Nathan waited for his answer.


	2. One thing after another thing

[B][U][CENTER]Chap.2: One thing, after another thing,after another.[/CENTER][/U][/B]

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While he was getting ready to go to bed, Professor Rowan received a phone call from Nathan's house. As he picked it up, he heard Nathan's voice.

"Prof. Oak here?"

"Yes, Nathan, It's me."

"Sorry for calling you so late, but after what happened today, I thought you would be very....shocked, should I say"

"Actually, I'm not shocked at all; I worked in that organization; I just said nothing so you and your friends wouldn't be even more bewildered."

"WHAT?!?!....That was unexpected...I wonder why my dad never told me?"

"He thought having that place on your head was enough, he didn't want to overload you with incredulous things."

"Okay..."

"Anyway, why did you call me?"

"I was going to tell you what I wanted my starter pokemon to be; I would like to have Chimchar."

"What about your other one?"

"What?"

"Dammit, I always forget! Anyway, now your can pick between 12 starter pokemon; all the starters from all four regions. Since being able to get only one out of 12 was kind of unfair, the government decided that trainers could pick 2 instead of just one."

"Wow...I'll have mudkip as my second, then."

"Okay...is that all you called for?"

"...Pretty much."

"Okay, goodbye."

"Goodbye."

The next day, Nathan was packing his supplies when he heard the phone ring. Before he could pick it up, His mom had already gotten it. In addition, his mom told him that he was not to hear her conversation due to it being important business matters.

Nathan thought his mother was acting a little suspicious, so he used his super-human hearing to listen in.

"Hm...Yes? Oh...Yes, he's ready...Okay, I'll get him down there ASAP...Oh... really?...That's wonderful!...Okay...Bye..."

Now Nathan wanted to know what was going on, but he dismissed it eventually, thinking she was just dropping off a friend somewhere. He want back into his room and kept packing.

When he was finally finished, Nathan decided to go pick up Chimchar and Mudkip. As he was getting to his house, he was stopped by Aeon and Dawn. He didn't want to meet up with them, so held his head low.

"Oh..Hi, Aeon and Dawn.."

"Why the sad face?" Dawn replied.

"Well, after yesterday...I was worried you guys wouldn't to travel with me...."

"Oh, cheer up! Of course we would!"

"Wha-wha-what? You would!?"

"Of course! Just because you're a vampire, doesn't mean you're so different we can't travel with 't that right, Aeon?"

"Uh....You ARE different, but yeah, she's right."

Nathan's spirit rose as fast as a jet plane. "REALLY?!?!"

"Well, we just told you..."

With that, the three teenagers walked on down to Professor Rowan's lab. When they finally Got there, the lights were not on, just as before.

"That's odd...the lights aren't on again." Nathan thought out loud.

"Well.. I have to be going soon."

The three teens turned around to see Rowan.

Dawn was the first to say anything."Rowan,you scared us! Anyway, why do you have to be going?"

Rowan had a blank look on his face." I'm going because of Personal matters. Here, these pokeballs contain your starters." Rowan handed the youth's two pokeballs each."I'm sorry, I must be going now." With that, Rowan hurried his way out.

"That was weird...." Aeon said.

"Yeah..., but hey, it's probably just Family matters. Let's go." The teens then walked out of the building.

As they were walking in a park on the way to their houses, they saw a group of P.A.S.T.S (Protectors Against Serious Threats to Society, a branch of the government dealing with...well..."Serious threats to society") Vans go into the town.

Dawn quickly grabbed Nathan's shoulder."Nathan, are those P.A.S.T.S vans? What could they be doing here?"

"Hm...Maybe they're investigating the murder on Saren street." Nathan replied.

"Must've been one hell of a murder...P.A.S.T.S doesn't go into anything but dire and grave situations..."

The teens were even more suprised when the vans parked on the side of the road. Then, a soldier got out and went up to Nathan.

"Hey, are you Nathan Alkarza?"

"...Yes... what do you want from me?"

Before The soldier could answer, Nathan's mom came up to the scene.

"Nathan, I need to tell you to get ready to go somewh-"

"Huh...NATHAN, DUCK-DIE B***H!!" The soldier instantly exclaimed.

Nathan immediately ducked downwards and heard a loud and abrupt bang. As he got himself back together, he looked behind himself.

The soldier had shot his mother.

Nathan immediately turned around and screamed at the soldier.

"HEY!! WHY YOU JUST SHOOT MY F***ING MOM, YOU MOTHERF***ING SON OF A B***H!?!?!"

"Why don't you look at her before you start screaming!"

Nathan instantly whipped around and looked at his dead mother. Then he realized: his "Mother" was an imposter.

"And besides, he didn't shoot him; I did."

Everyone instantly looked in the direction of the unknown voice.

Standing behind the robot was Nathan's real mother, smoking pistol in hand.

"I must say, that group can really imitate people."

"MOM?!?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!?!"

"Calm down Nathan, The soldier knows more than I do."

"She's right. That robot was about to take you to a terrorist organization, where they would torture you. We don't know much besides that, those guys keep a closed lid on their operations; no matter how hard we've tried, it's impossible top find info on these guys."

"Really..." Nathan said

"Yes." The soldier replied.

"But why do they want me?"

"We're pretty sure that it's because you and your father are the only ones who can stop them. Why they haven't gone after your old man, we don't know. We don't know their motives, either."

"So, you know nothing, basically." Dawn scoffed.

"Woman, you better check yourself..."

"I don't have to."

"....let's get out of here, boys." With that, the Soldiers left.

Nathan couldn't really say anything for a little while. After an awkward silence, his mother handed him a suitcase.

"Nathan...you forgot this."

When Nathan opened it, the three combat pistols that his father had given him were inside.

"Oh,yeah! Sorry Dawn and Aeon, these are for you."

"Um...why..." Dawn asked.

"So you can protect yourselves just in case a vampire thinks he can take us on"

"He has a point..." Mumbled Aeon.

"Um...Mom....I guess this is goodbye..."

"Yes, Nathan, it is... Dawn and Aeon, I talked with your parents; they wish both of you the best of luck."

"Thanks, Miss Alkarza." Both Dawn and Aeon said.

"You're welcome. And, by the way, I have something to give to all of you." Nathan's mom pulled out a couple of passes. "These are lifetime passes to the Serenanza train line."

"Wait a minute, The Serenanza train line? The ridiculously expensive line that goes all over Sinnoh!? Wow!" Dawn exclaimed.

Nathan's mom smiled. "Hah hah, I knew you'd love them."

"Well..bye, mom.

"Bye, Nathan." With that, the three teens walked on off to the nearest train station.

While they where waiting for the train, Nathan thought about the recent events. Man, a sh*tload happened today, he thought. How can two days contain so much craziness?

"Hey, Nathan, what did you pick for your starter Pokemon?" Aeon randomly blurted out.

Nathan was caught off guard from the sudden comment. "Well, how about I tell you tommorow? A crapload happened today, and I don't think I want to know anything else."

"Yeah, Dawn told me that, too. I guess I'll wait as well. ...Man, It's six-o-clock, where is that damn train?"

As if to make fun of Aeon, the train the trio had been waiting for arrvived.

Dawn shot a snide look at Aeon."Well, there it is, mister impatient."

"Oh...Shut up..."

"Let's just board the god-damn train."

About a hour later, Nathan looked outside at the sky, watching it slowly turn to night. He thought about how exciting his adventure might be, but quickly changed his train of thought to what kind of friends he might meet. After that, he thought about how long the ride would be. According to the Driver, the ride would be about 1 day long.

Nathan decided to see if anyone else was riding the train. He got up out of the room he was in, and saw no one-anywhere. He checked the restruant, and still nonbody. Suprised he, Dawn, and Aeon were the only ones riding the train, he started to go back to his room. However, a noise made him stop.

When he looked around, he saw that someone had been using the restroom. He simply thought that is was Dawn or Aeon, but then he realized that they were still in the room. As such Nathans decided to see the person inside.

When they finally opened the door, Nathan was not expecting them to look like they did; the person was a girl, but she looked EXACTLY like Cynthia, the champion of Sinnoh-everything about was exactly like Cynthia- it was as if someone cloned Cynthia and made her a little shorter.

Nathan decided to see who she was."Hey! You look a lot like Cynthia!"

"What...Oh, hi! And yeah, I do! Why? Because, she's my older sister, that's why!"

"Wait, Cynthia had a little sister?"

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds.

"WHY DOES NO ONE ACKNOWLEDGE MY EXISTENCE!!?!?!?!?" The girl's eyes were a fiery red as a Charizard's tail.

"Whoa...sorry.."

"Ah...I did it again...sorry, I have a tendency to do that..."

"It's okay. Anyway, I'm so sorry that I didn't introduce myself earlier; My name is Nathan."

"Ah, I forgot too! Anyway, My name is Mau-ri, and that spelled M-A-U, then a hyphen , then R-I."

"That's a...weird way to spell that."

"Well, It dates back to my family's heritage, some sort of tradition. My sisters' name is actually 'Cyn-thi-a', with two hyphens."

"Wow, that's actually pretty cool."

"Heh-heh, thanks."

"Anyway, why so you look so much like Cynthia?"

"Well, first of all, She's my older sis, and secondly, I try to act like her alot. I believe that if I act alot like Cynthia, I'll become just a famous as her."

"That's a bad philosophy."

"Huh? Why?"

"You can't just imitate famous people and expect to become just as famous; you have to carve your own path through destiny to succeed. Like my dad always said, 'The paths each person carves through destiny is custom fit to them, and no one else can try to go through it.'."

"Yeah....that's what my sis always says; she thinks I should be my own self, and that I shouldn't try to imitate someone for a foolish desire. I used to hate it when she said that, but the more I look at it, the more it makes sense."

"Well, it's good that you're are paying attention. On another hand, where are you going to?"

"Jubilife city. I need to stop there so I can go to Oreburgh city, so I can challenge the gym leader."

"Wait a minute, You're a pokemon trainer, too? Why don't you come along with me and my friends to Oreburgh?"

"Wait, I can?"

"Sure! Come on, I'll introduce you to them!"

With that, Nathan led Mau-ri to his room, where he introduced Dawn and Aeon to them. After talking with them for a little while, Nathan finally broke the big news to Mau-ri: his backstory.

Surprisingly, Mau-ri wasn't freaked out by his story.

"WOW,YOU'RE A VAMP!?! THAT'S SO COOL!!!!"

"Jesus, I didn't think you would take it this well..."

"Why wouldn't I; I'M RIDING WITH A F***ING VAMPIRE!! HOW IS THAT NOT AWESOME!!??"

"CALM THE F**K DOWN!!"

"Okay...maybe I did go a little over board..."

After that, the teens decided to go to sleep. About a billion things were spinning in Nathan's head; he was nearly killed by a terrorist organization, and met Cynthia's little sister.

Man, alot could happen in a day.


End file.
